hwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
King CM Punk
CM Punk is a wrestler from HW wrestling.He first debuted in 2010 in Catastroph Wrestling in a match with Rey Mysterio(that he won). In 2011 he lose his hair in a match with Jeff Hardy.After he lose his hair he was wearing a mask with the S.E.S. symbol. In 26 june 2011 at Summer Holiday pay-per-view CM Punk fought with Booker T to become the ew #1 contender for the HW 3D championship,and to fight against White Black Choco, but he lose.Because he was so impressed John Cena,who defated White Black Choco at Summer Holiday,gave CM Punk a title shot. In 23 july 2011 at X Factor pay-per-view CM Punk defeated HW 3D championship and White Black Choco and become the new 3D champion. In 14 august 2011 at HW pay-per-view Skull In The Brifecase he fought with the former 3D champion John Cena and the one who defeated him at Summer Holiday Booker T for the 3D champion,unfortunately CM Punk lose the title against John Cena.In the same night he fought with the Ego Team for the HW Double championships,but he lose.Also in the same night he compete against the HW Hardcore champion Dolph Ziggler for The Skull, because the HW chairman Jezzy give another chance to CM Punk to afirm himself,but again he lost. In 23 august 2011 CM Punk challenged Dolph Ziggler to a match at Chemichal Reaction pay-per-view for the 3D championship.Also at Chemichal Reaction CM Punk would take his revenge against John Cena for the HW 3D championship. CM Punk was using very much the microphone to send his messege about how it's the straight-edge lifestyle.In Catastroph Wrestling XHK,and Luke Gallows start to practice the straight-edge lifestyle.CM Punk says that this style specifies that you mustn't drink,smoke,or use drugs,also ot become a Straight-Edge Society member you have to be bald, there was a exception for XHK which just cut his hair, and also you have to admit that "CM Punk is straight-edge, so his the best" In his first match in 2010 against Rey Mysterio at Catastroph Wrestling, CM Punk show us that he is a great SHOW-MAKER, after his awesome match with Rey Mysterio.He also had many other matches with Rey Mysterio.In 2010 he was the fans favorite of Catastroph wrestling in 2010.He also make many spectaculous matches with Jeff Hardy in 2010 and 2011.In 2011 he lost a match against Jeff Hardy and Jeff shaved CM Punk in hair. The match with White Black Choco and with John Cena at X Factor for the 3D champion make a rating of 9.9 that is a recor in the television history. In 23 august 2011 Dolph Ziggler fought with World's Strongest Man Mark Henry, where CM Punk was Mark Henry's manger, and The Miz was Dolph Ziggler's manager.Mark Henry won the match, but after the match The Miz attacked Mark Henry, and Cm Punk attacked The Miz to protect the one who defeated his aenemy(Dolph Ziggler), Mark Henry. In 5 september 2011 CM Punk fought, in the same night with Dolph Ziggler for the HW Hardcore championship, match that he won, John Cena for the 3D championship, match that he lost and in a tag team match;Luke Gallows was his partner and their team,S.E.S., were fighting with the Ego Team for HW Double championship,match that he won. In 8 septmber 2011 he unmasked himself. In 9 september 2011 CM Punk was arested after killing Andrew Thomas,a constructor from Build-a-Lot company,Straight-Edge Society was disbanded as their leader go to jail. In 12 august 2011 he won a King Of The Ring tournament and became the first King from HW Deluxe,and changed his name in King CM Punk. In an interview from the jail,CM Punk announced that he will get out of the jail in 2012 to fight with John Cena. Finishing Moves: Go To Sleep(HW All Stars) Anaconda Vise,Triangle Hold(HW Deluxe) Diving Elbow Drop(HW Deluxe) The KO,knee shot to opponent's head(HW Deluxe) Signature moves: Roundhouse kick Running Knee shot,followed by a Bulldog Back Arm Lock followed by a clothsline Martil arts combination,3 punches followed by a Roundhouse Kick,followed by a Back Kick Nicknames:thumb|500px|right|CM Punk Diving Elbow Drop "The Straight-Edge Superstar"thumb|500px|right|CM Punk Titantron 2011 "Best In The World" "Nexus Leader" Championships and awards: HW 3D championship(1) HW Double championship(1) with Luke Gallows HW Hardcore championship(1) HW award for the best superstar of 20thumb|500px|right|CM Punk - All Signatures and Finisher 10 Theme songs: Killswitch Engage-This Fire Burns 2010-2011 Living Colour-Cult of Personality 2011-present Category:hw Category:HW wrestlers